dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Patches (Heroes of Dragon Age)
The following are patches for Heroes of Dragon Age. Version 3.1.0 (Nov 18, 2014) Calling all heroes! Facebook connect is now available in Heroes of Dragon Age. Update now and connect to Facebook to: * Get a free EPIC hero, Mhairi. Buff up your squad with this fierce knight. * Play the same account on any supported platform when Facebook connected. Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age! Version 3.0.0 (Oct 20, 2014) Get ready to enter The Nexus! Welcome to a quest-embarking, boss-battling, PvE adventure for all skill levels. Battle your way through exclusive maps and complete daily challenges to win heroic loot! Other features of this update include: * New Divisional Leaderboard System – Check out our smaller, more personalized tiered leaderboards. Can you beat other players and hold the top spot? * New Newsfeed – Get the latest tailored messages from the game to you. * Plus we’ve made a few behind-the-scenes adjustments to keep your game awesome. Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age! Version 2.0.0 (Jun 17, 2014) CALLING ALL HEROES! The mightiest Heroes of Dragon Age experience has arrived. * New FORTIFY: Power up your heroes like never before! Bind characters or creatures to heroes in your squad to earn up to triple their stats with extra bonuses granted for rarity, tier and faction. * Improved CONSUME: Now you can tier up your heroes, earn new fortify slots and make your heroes more powerful than ever. * ALLY CODES: Invite your friends, earn rewards and see where you rank among your allies. In addition, we’ve performed some behind-the-scenes tinkering to improve load times, reduce the overall size of the game and more. Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age. Be sure to LIKE us on Facebook for the latest news and offers. Battle on! Version 1.9.2 (Apr 29, 2014) CALLING ALL HEROES! Get ready for the most rewarding Heroes of Dragon Age experience yet, with enhancements to PvP events, achievements, and more! * PvP Events: Battle for top leaderboard placement and a chance at exclusive LEGENDARY prizes, plus other amazing rewards. * Achievements: Earn FREE gems by completing an all-new set of achievements. * Hero Cap: Expand your roster with increased squad capacity. In addition, we’ve performed some behind-the-scenes tinkering to improve load times, reduce the overall size of the game, and more. Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age! Be sure to LIKE us on Facebook for the latest news and offers. Battle on! Version 1.8.0 (Feb 11, 2014) CALLING ALL HEROES! Now join players around the world in new PVP events and compete daily for rare banners, one-of-a-kind rewards, and the pride of the realm. Get ready for the next dimension of strategic mobile combat with this update. Plus, don't miss... * Multiple Squads – Build up to 4 squads and rotate them in or out of formation just prior to battle. * New Gallery – Use the catalog of heroes to devise deeper strategies and learn more about specific groups, factions, rarities, and specialties. Thank you for playing Heroes of Dragon Age. BATTLE ON! Version 1.7.1 (Jan 22, 2014) Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age! We’re committed to bringing you a 5-star experience. To help keep you on your path toward legendary status, we’ve made some behind-the-scenes adjustments. Battle on! Version 1.7 (Dec 12, 2013) Happy Holidays! We’ve added some new stocking stuffers to help you power up your play. Now you can earn gems for completing new achievements! Other new additions and enhancements include: * Battle Bonuses – Earn more gold for dishing out 2X damage, attacking opposing units from weaker factions, and having more heroes left standing! * Battle Results Screens – Assess your strategies after each battle. Learn which unit was your MVP and see how your squad stacked up against the competition in terms of Power and Health. We’ve also made some behind-the-scenes adjustments to bring you a 5-star experience. Don’t forget to stay tuned for powerful new character and creature drops! Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age! Be sure to LIKE us on Facebook for the latest news and offers. Battle on! Version 1.6 (Dec 02, 2013) We’ve made victory even sweeter with new rewards to put you on the path to glory! Now, you can discover new hidden challenges on quests, and earn characters and runes. Other new additions and enhancements include: * Gold bonuses in battles for critical hits. * Behind-the-scenes adjustments to bring you a 5-star experience. Also, stay tuned for powerful new character and creature drops. Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age. Be sure to LIKE us on Facebook for the latest news and offers. Battle on! Version 1.5 (Nov 20, 2013) Take your Heroes of Dragon Age experience to the next level with MORE competition! Now log into Game Center to earn achievements, climb the leaderboards, and play across your iPad, iPhone or iPod touch. Also, in response to your feedback, we’ve made some behind-the-scenes adjustments. Thanks for playing Heroes of Dragon Age! Be sure to LIKE us on Facebook for the latest news and offers. Version 1.0 (Oct 16, 2013) Release Category:Real world articles Category:Heroes of Dragon Age